


the starring role

by lukacouffaine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-The Heroes of Olympus, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacouffaine/pseuds/lukacouffaine
Summary: The Aphrodite Right of Passage was simple. Get someone to fall in love with you and break their heart. Will Solace was the perfect target...or at least Mitchell thought Will was.
Relationships: Mitchell/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	the starring role

Mitchell arrived at Camp Half Blood with only his favorite pink bag and colored high top converse shoes. His glasses were broken. He couldn't see anything but he knew Camp Half Blood was perhaps the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

His grandmother would have loved this place. It wad full of nature and life.

He and the other few people he arrived with were given a quick tour. It’s so bizarre. Unreal. Mitchell even pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. It was not embarrassing because the others copied bis suite.

Camp Half Blood was real. There were real monsters like Medusa. Most importantly was that the Gods were real. They were demigods. Mitchell's grandmother would have had a field day. 

One of the girls asks who they are related to. What Cabin would they be put in. The tour guide face hardened. His name was Charles Bekendorf. A son of Hephethas. He told them he really didn't know. The God of Goddess themselves had to claim them. That's if their parents even wanted to..They would have you go to the Hermès Cabin.

Mitchell wanted to say he doesn’t mind. Being at the camp was a gift enough. Yet seeing the Hermès Cabin was kind of chilling. It was smaller than the other cabins

Run down. He was not used to sharing a space with so many people. Mitchell was an only child. He wanted to clean everything up. Give it life with some bright decorations.

He tidied his area. Which gains some laughs from his cabin mates.

“Make sure to keep one eye open, new blood.” Said someone behind him. The girl was about his age. She was Asian and strikingly beautiful. She obviously was not a child of Hermès.

“Why?” Mitchell asked

“Hermès cabin is full of thieves. They don’t dare mess with me. I’m not helping anyone out.” She said. She applied some lip gloss. Which wasn't needed because her lips seemed to have enough gloss.

“What’s your name?” Mitchell asks. Trying his best to perhaps make some friends. 

“Drew Tanaka.” 

“I’m Mitchell.” 

Drew didn't reply. Mitchell didn't mind though. He knew that he didn't want her as a friend. She had a presence of aggnorance around her.

Mitchell took off his glasses. They were still broken. Charles told him that the Hephaestus Cabin would have them fixed. Mitchell hoped that is soon.

“Hey! Mitchell.” Drew started a new conversation.

He turned to her.

“I know you are new but do me a favor please. Can you clean my bed. Perhap it’ll help get used to life here.” Drew smiled

Her words seemed to seep into his mind. He didn't like that she asked him. Why did he need to clean her gigantic mess. Yet the words were do convincing. He would have to get used to Cabin life.

Mitchell cleaned her side of the room. 

* * *

About a few months passed. Mitchell felt the effect of the war. He knew he hated fighting. He always hated fighting and it had nothing to do with how his family treated him growing up. It was not the violence. Just the work. Mitchell hated lifting swords. He hated getting dirty. Dirt would also make the ugly camp half blood shirt worse. Why did it have to be orange?

The battle of Manhattan was gruesome. Yet they win at the end. Mitchell was happy the bruises healed. No scars were left.

Selina was dead. She was a traitor. Mitchell and a few others honor her like a hero. She changed her mind. Turned a tide. Selina and Mitchell only talked a handfull of times. She was so nice. She helped him practice with weapons. Much like her he wasn't that good with weapons also.

She joked about how sometimes being Aphrodite's children come with a price.

“Aphrodite doesn’t seem bad. You all seem cool and I like talking to your siblings. Though sometimes they are mean.”

“Aphrodite cabin is nice but it comes with other prices. Stupid right of passages and stuff. Each cabin has one.” 

"What do you mean?”

Selina smiled. Then told him to just forget about it.

Mitchell wondered about the right of passage. He knew Hephetus passage was making a useful invention. Apollo pasdage was mastering an instrument. If claimed as a child of Hermès you have to commit a big prank.

After the war, many demigods were claimed. Mitchell was surprised when a dove randomly appeared on top of his head at breakfast. His clothes changed to a fancy white top and black slacks. His hair wad now freshly done.

Mitchell was a son of Aphrodite.

Mitchell had never had been inside the Aphrodite's cabin. He felt at home as soon as he entered though. It smelled like fresh roses. It was neat. There was even a thick curtain separating the boys and the girls side. 

There were about a dozen girls and four other boys. Most were recent members. 

There was an empty bed at the far right. It was obvious it was once Selina's bed. He just knew from the roses laying on the bed. 

Drew clapped slowly as she entered. Drew had been claimed about a week after Mitchell arrived. Mitchell had almost forgotten she was the new cabin leader. Only due to the last leader's death. 

“Welcome Mitchell. Now get to work. Inspection is soon!”

* * *

  
  
  
Mitchell was chosen to clean the cabin many times. It was not that he minded into the most part. He loved cleaning. It brought him memories of happier times with his grandmother back in Ohio. Back before she died due to a random monster coming into the house. Mitchell felt his eyes water at the memory. He hadn't thought about that in a long time. 

He sat down and wiped his eyes.

Drew came out of the bathroom at that exact moment. It was still hard to believe that the Aphrodite Cabin was one of the few Cabins with an actual bathroom inside. Two bathrooms in fact. 

Mitchell quickly tried to compose himself. 

Drew sat on the bed. Then “accidentally” kicked a trash can.

“Oooops. Can you clean that, hon?” Drew smiled. 

Mitchell breathed and grabbed the broom. He was about the sweep when Drew groans. 

“C’mon. You are such a pushover. Didn’t even fight back. I know you have it in you.”

Mitchell doesn't talk. He continued sweeping.

“Don’t you ever get tired of cleaning.”

“I like cleaning.”

“And you like being a pushover also.”

Mitchell actually kind of laughed at that joke. It’s funny because damn. He was being a pushover. 

Drew patted the spot next to her.

Mitchell doesn’t sit down. He knew Drew was up to something.

Drew raised an eyebrow.

“Mitchell have you heard of the Aphrodite right of passage?” Drew starts. 

Mitchell knew there was a passage by explains how he didn't know exactly what it was. Drew seemed to find it amusing. It was a really hidden passage. Chiron didn't approve of it but he had no real say in it.

The passage was clear.

Pick someone. Get them to fall in love with you. Then break their heart. It’s what Aphrodite is all about. It shows how valuable you are.

Mitchell wanted to protest but the idea plants deep inside him. He was a son of Aphrodite. He wanted to belong as much as anyone else in this cabin who went through the same passage. Mitchell hated how much he liked the idea. He knew he would have to pick someone who he didn’t talk to much.

Him and Drew go through a list. Mitchell felt his heart flutter. Goosebumps as little details and advice. Of course it has to be someone his age. Anyone younger or older would be too gross 

They settle on the perfect target.

Will Solace, son of Apollo. 

* * *

  
Will and Mitchell hardly talked to begin with. When they did, the conversation was nice. Nothing special. As long as it was someone he wouldn’t mind not talking to. He usually avoided the infirmary. 

The thing was getting an actual conversation started. Which was quite easy because everyone knew how much of a geek Will Solace is. He was a giant Star Wars geek. 

Mitchell randomly walked into the infirmary one day. He had a nasty scratch due to attempting to actually handle a weapon. It wasn’t like he came for nothing.

“It’s gonna scar.” Will said as he examined the injury. 

Mitchell groaned loudly. He hated the idea of any mark on his skin. 

“How did you get this wicked sucker. It could have left a serious infection if not treated quickly.”

Mitchell quickly thought of a response. Whatever the few things he knew about Star Wars.

Will was dabbing some ambrosia on the injury. The stung a little. 

“Umm..I was trying to handle a sword like a lightsaber or something..yeah..” Mitchell cringed at that statement.

Will stopped. He’s smiling like a doofus. 

“Dude. You don’t know. I literally almost died doing the same thing when I first handled a weapon.”

Mitchell tried to smile back.

“Like imagine if there was a sword here with an actual lazer. Like we had actual fights and wore armors like the actual trooper.”

Will's voice got strangely nasally when he rambled. He quickly stopped himself though.

“Sorry. I’ll stop. I just really like Star Wars.”

“I don’t mind. I never watched Star Wars but it’s interesting. Keep talking.” Mitchell attempts to keep the conversation going. 

Will lit up. He practically tells every spoiler. Mitchell's forearm was already healed for about fifteen minutes. It did leave a nasty scar. 

“No one wants to watch the movies here. Like we have a tv that doesnt attract monsters with the whole first three movies.” Will signed. He started organizing the area. 

Mitchell's mind kept racing. 

“I'll watch the movies with you.” Mitchell really didn't want to but he knew Star Wars is the key to completing things quickly.

* * *

Chiron allowed them both boys to use the television surprisingly. They said it was one movie but that's a lie. Mr. D walked in at random times. He didn't say much but roll his eyes.They were going to watch all three in a row. Star Wars was suprisingly really interesting. Even if it was not his thing. Mitchell wasn't going to lie. Mitchell didn't regret spending about six hours glued to a small, old tv screen. Will wasn't someone most would want to see a movie with. He was surprisingly quiet and didn't seem to add much commentary.

Mitchell found himself staring at Will at random times though. He notices how damaged and dirty from work Will's hands were. The bags under Wills eye seem to be more prominent from the television screen. 

The movie ended. Will cheered. 

“What do you think!” Will asked. 

“I thought it was really really wild and cool.” Mitchell replied.

Will jumped up and down in joy.

“Finally! It’s crazy how you actually stayed and watched the whole movie and enjoyed it!” 

“It’s crazy that you put up with me also.”

They head off to dinner.

* * *

And that was how it started. It’s how both boys talk more. It’s mainly just Star Wars at first. That leads to more simple things. They hung out during activities. It’s a swell time. Mitchell found himself visiting the infirmary more often. Along with similar activities.. Mitchell does find out he's good at archery. Will states that he is jealous of the fact

Will also mentioned that Mitchell was so good at Archery that he could practically be a child of Apollo. Mitchell cringed because he almost forgot about the right of passage. 

Mitchell thought perhaps he can forget about it. There hasn’t been any new Aphrodite child since him. Drew hasn’t mentioned the passage in a while.

Mitchell thought himself lucky. Perhaps Will and him could become real friends. Even more if Will actually fell for him. Will was sweet. Perhaps Mitchell was gaining a crush. Mitchell never had an actual crush outside of movie stars like Tristen McLean. 

Mitchell was at the stawberry field helping out when Drew showed up. She was wearing strawberry picking clothes also. 

It’s weird because Mitchell never knew she helped pick them. He imagined she talked her way out of any activities. 

Drew was silently picking next to him with a rare, sad look in her eyes. 

“My dad used to love strawberries. He never ate one again after mom broke his heart.” Drew said. 

She examined one at he fingertips. It’s strangely rotten. Something unusual. She squitches it with her nails. Then puts it in the rare bad pile.

“Sorry about that.” Is all Mitchell could say. 

Drew rolled her eyes. She shrugged. 

“Heartbreak can be beautiful. It reveals someone's true self. It revealed he was a self centered bastard.”

Mitchell nodded. He remembered how his dad never found someone else after Aphrodite. Many women tried to come into his dad's life. Dad always said his true love was coming back. Dad was a bit delusional about the idea. Mitchell grandmother decided to take him in and then the monsters started coming and the-

Drew snapped her fingers at his face.

“Earth to loser. I was talking to you.”

Mitchell apologized and told her to continue. 

“The right of passage. Are you almost done with it?” Drew repeated herself. 

Mitchell frowned. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot about it. You were so excited to do it.” She laughed. 

Mitchell laughed also. He was excited to do it. Now, after making friends with Will, it just seemed wrong. The thought of breaking someone's heart is fun. Yet not when you are actually close to that person now. 

“Just tell that Doctor boy you like him and date him for three days. Then break up with him. He can talk about Star Wars to himself.” 

Drew picked a few other ruined strawberries. Why were there so many spoiled strawberries that day. The nature spirits probably didn’t enjoy their recent capture the flag. The mini fire was an accident. 

Drew gasped in shock.

“Don’t tell me you actually like talking about Star Wars. What happened to the Mitchell I knew.”

“Maybe you didn’t know him at all.” He replied back.

Drew seemed to think he was joking.

“Just do the passage or else Mitchell.”

“Or else what?” His challenges. 

“Or else I'll tell the doctor boy about the passage. How happy you were to do it. How you chose him personally.” He smirked. 

Mitchell felt goosebumps form on his arms. The air suddently seemed thin

The idea of that is much worse than just simply breaking up with him. Mitchell nods. 

“I'll ask him out during the campfire tonight.”

Drew got up to put her basket away.

“Hopefully he doesn’t end up like my daddy.”

* * *

  
  
Asking Will Solace out seemed surprisingly easy. It’s something Mitchell always wanted to do in general. The idea of confession is the top romance for him.

So the stars are out. The camp fire was bright with joy as someone lead the campfire songs. Will sings along. His singing voice is really bad for a son of Apollo.

Mitchell tapped Will shoulder. Will turned around to face him. Will breaks out into a smile.

“What’s up.” Will said. 

“About everything. I kind of want to tell you something.” Mitchell whispered. 

Will tilted his head in confusion.

“You seem stressed.” He whispered back.

Mitchell took a deep breath. He tried to sound cool but his voice came out really high pitched instead.

“I kinda like you.” Mitchell began. 

“..what do you mean..”

“I mean I really really like you and want to…”

Will was bright red.

"So what are you asking?” Will voice was quiet for a whisper. 

“Will you be the light to my sabor?" 

Will practically screamed YES!!!

They campfire song dies down as the campers look at them in confusion.

“Nothing. Just really liked the song.” Will said embarrassed.

Will placed his hand on top of Mitchell's. Then put his head on Mitchell shoulder. Mitchell wished he could enjoy this moment. He couldn't because he saw his siblings looking at them Some with joy. Some with pity. They are the only one who knew what’s to come. 

* * *

  
  
The next three days were like drinking ambrosia without the possibility of getting burned alive. Except Mitchell wished he could be burned alive. Since Will seemed so happy. They keep their relationship a secret for now until they have been dating for a while. It’s usually what campers do. 

His siblings were all watching. They knew they were dating. They helped Mitchell with the perfect lines and so on. 

It happened to be Will's birthday on the third day. Mitchell wouldn't have known it not for someone randomly mentioning it during Archery practice. 

Mitchell thought of a million ways to break up. Somehow not break Will's heart too much. Yet all options still made him look like a douche bag. Mitchell knew he is one to begin with. 

He hated how he was actually once looking forward to this. 

It’s after Will birthday candles are blown., Mitchell takes Will to the side. He tells Will they need to talk. Will was practically skipping in joy as they held hand. Walking to the back of the Aphrodite cabin. It was in ear shot for his siblings to hear. As they peak out the window. 

“So what’s up Mitch.” Will said.. Mitch cringed at the nickname. Now that is something he would not miss. Will had randomly started calling him that.

Mitchell took a deep breath.

“Will...you know I really like you but..”

“Yeah! I like you too! Why else do you think I said yes to that cheesy confession." 

“No it's..how do I put it kindly...I think we should break up.”

Will voice hitches. His eyes go side to side in panic.

“You mean like break up the cake or like break up break up.”

Mitchell closed his eyes.

“I just don’t like you anymore.” Mitchell managed to find some courage to continue. He glances up at the Aphrodite cabin window. Some siblings were giggling while others with frowns and or tears. 

“What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?”

“No. You didn’t... its just.”

Will stomped his feet in anger. He kicked the cabin. 

“I knew you were joking this whole time. Go fuck yourselves Mitchell Thomas" Will yelled loudly. 

Mitchell wanted to yell back at Will. Will knew Mitchell gave up that last name when his dad abandoned him. 

Will had stormed off though. 

Mitchell fell to the floor in despair. His siblings quickly came out of the cabin to comfort him. He had just completed the right of passage by breaking someone's heart. Mitchell felt like he broke his own.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was re reading The Lost Hero and remembered the right of passage Piper got rid of! Mitchell had 6 pages to work of of but hey! When you have an idea you have to make it work. 
> 
> Ummm,,,I'm thinking of doing a sequel with Will pov and how it affected him. Along with his relationship with Nico!!!!


End file.
